


Always

by childunderthemoon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childunderthemoon/pseuds/childunderthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Snape never lost his friendship with Lily and Voldermot never had the chance to rise to power?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Tribute to my fav character played by Alan Rickman <3

The storm had settled outside Harry’s window. The boy slept like rock and Severus just watched him sleep. The little cottage in Godrics Hollow was like his second home and he didn't mind watch over his best friends son when they went out.  
As he was about to walk out the 10 year old boy slowly opened his eyes and called out.

“Uncle? Uncle Sev?” Severus stopped in the door and turned back to Harry.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” the boy sat up and scratched his already messy hair. It looked like he had been out in the storm. 

“You didn’t. I had a bad dream.” Severus walked in and sat down on the side of the bed. The room was filled with Quidditch posters, Chudley Cannons, Falmouth Falcons, Holyhead Harpies and then the Gryffindor team from the year James was a chaser in his student years. 

“What about?” he put a hand on the boys shoulder and listened.

“He was back.” Harry whispered

“He, who?” Severus asked but knew who.

“Vol.. He who must not be named.” Harry shivered as he said it, still shaken up by the dream.

“Don’t you remember? Voldemort is dead. He can’t come back.” Harry looked him straight in the eye. 

“Tell me the story again, or I can’t go to sleep.” Harry insisted. 

“Very well. Lay down.” 

“When Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and the strongest wizard alive found out that He who must not be named had created unspeakable magic and placed a part of his soul in an object to prolong his life. Dumbledore assembled the greatest wizards and witches of this world and took Voldemort down.” Harry lit up when Severus spoke of Dumbledore. 

“Grindewald was there too right!” Severus smiled

“Yes Grindewald was there and Dumbledore’s little sister. Ariana.” Harry had grabbed hold of his robes and tighten his grip.

“The Minister of Magic.” Harry whispered.

“Yes Ariana Dumbledore Minister of Magic and a very powerful witch.” Severus said

“Was her wife there?” Severus chuckled

“Of course Minerva McGonagall would never leave her wife’s side in such a big battle.” Harry griped tighter

“Tell me how McGonagall used and army of stone warriors and metal armours to defeat his followers.” The boy was ecstatic and had almost climbed his lap. 

The wind outside had returned in greater power and ripped in the trees outside the windows.

“Minerva had moved a whole army of stone giants and iron armours to the field of battle. As she stood there, face to face with a horde of Voldemort’s followers. Many say it was as much as five hundred she held her wand to the skies and bellowed. Piertotum Locomotor!” Harry squeeled as one of his toys started moving on the floor. It was a three headed dog he had gotten from Hagrid on his 5th birthday. 

“Protect him from bad dreams Fluffy.” Severus tucked Harry in and Fluffy snuggled up beside the boys head.

“He won’t come back?” Harry asked and pat Fluffy on the head.

“If so I will be here.” Severus said.

“You promise?” Harry said and looked at him with those intense green eyes.

“Always.”


End file.
